Talk:Sorcerer
Two new sorcerer power sources (from arcane power supplement) I'll add more details once I figure out how to phrase them. Here is a copy of the relevant text if anyone is interested COSMIC MAGIC The sun, the moon, and the stars speak to you in the voiceless language of cycles. The natural flow of the seasons tugs at your blood as the tide acts upon the oceans, pushing and pulling with gentle insistence regardless of the storm's fury, the dragon's flight, or the antics of otherworldly primordials. Just as the constellations move around the sky in a steady, imperturbable cadence, your spells are strong and unshakable, and tied to energies that can outlast all others. Cosmic Persistence: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Strength modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. Cosmic Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Strength modifier. The bonus equals your Strength modifier + 2 at 11th level and your Strength modifier + 4 at 21st level. Soul of the Cosmic Cycle: At the end of a short rest or an extended rest, you choose a cosmic phase from those described below and gain its benefits. The first time you become bloodied during an encounter, your phase immediately changes to the next higher-numbered phase (or back to the phase of the sun if you are in the phase of the stars). For example, if you begin an encounter in the phase of the moon, after becoming bloodied you would be in the phase of the stars. In addition, each time you use a daily arcane attack power, you can choose to change your phase to the next higher-numbered phase immediately after resolving the effects of the power. 1. Phase of the Sun: At the start of your turn, each enemy adjacent to you takes fire and radiant damage equal to your Strength modifier. You also gain resist 5 cold. 2. Phase of the Moon; You gain a bonus to AC equal to the number of conscious enemies adjacent to you. You also gain resist 5 psychic. 3. Phase of the Stars; Whenever an enemy's attack misses you, you can teleport a number of squares equal to your Strength modifier as a free action. You also gain resist 5 radiant. The resistance granted by this class feature increases to 10 at 11th level and to 15 at 21st level. While you have resistance from this class feature, your arcane powers ignore all targets' resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. STORM MAGIC The raw and unbridled fury of storm powers your spells. While others might flee a storm, you embrace its power, internalize the force, and then unleash it. The impetuous, unpredictable power resident in the storm is your greatest ally. Like a tempest, you never give up and never give in until you are completely spent. . Storm Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. The bonus equals your Dexterity modifier + 2 at 11th level and your Dexterity modifier + 4 at 21st level. Storm Soul: You gain resist 5 thunder and resist 5 lightning. This resistance increases to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. While this resistance is active, your arcane powers ignore all targets' resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. If you are hit by an attack, you can end this resistance as an immediate interrupt to gain a +4 power bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. If you do so, the resistance returns after you take a short rest or an extended rest. Storm's Embrace: When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, wind surges around you and your enemy. You can push the target 1 square and then fly a number of squares equal to 1 + your Dexterity modifier after applying the attack's other effects.